unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Belew
|Name (Kanji) = シャルロット・ブリュー |Name (Romaji) = Sharurotto Buryū |Nickname = Charl |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = T-Rex |Epithet 2 = Dragon Girl |Epithet 3 = Valiant Rex |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Female |Age = 17 |Height = |Year = 2 |Rank = 6 |Registration Code = Tyrant Rex |Professor = Kimberly (Machine Physics) |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = British Noble (Former) |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Gauntlets |Affiliation 3 = Rounds |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Elain Belew (Ancestor) |Family 2 = Elisa Belew ''(Grandmother) |Family 3 = Edgar Belew ''(Father) |Family 4 = Unnamed mother |Family 5 = Henriette Belew (Younger Sister) |Family 6 = Sigmund (Guardian) |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Automaton = Sigmund |Automaton 2 = |Automaton 3 = |Voiced By = Megumi Takamoto |Voiced By 2 = Kristin Sutton |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD (Side-A) |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} , or , is a British puppeteer and magician from the Belew House; the eldest daughter of the former Earl, Edgar Belew, studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a second year student on a student loan; her automaton is Sigmund. She is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, ranking 6th. Charlotte's registration code is |Kunrin Seshi Bōgyaku (Tairantorekkusu)|lit. "Tyrannical Ruler"}}. She joined the Night Party in order to revive the fallen Belew House; reuniting with her scattered family members, including buying back the Eve’s Hearts of her family's automata. Charlotte is also referred to as |Bōryū (Tīrekkusu)|lit. "Violent Dragon"}} by her fellow students due to her hostile personality. Etymology Name Nickname Epithet T-Rex |Bōryū (Tīrekkusu)|lit. "Violent Dragon"}} Dragon Girl Registration Code |Kunrin Seshi Bōgyaku (Tairantorekkusu)|lit. "Tyrannical Ruler"}} Appearance Charlotte is a young and beautiful girl, with graceful features, that could make one almost see the air around her sparkle but always has a sour look on her face that ruins her elfish beauty and emanates a hostile aura like she is some sort of a ferocious beast. She has a fair complexion, a well proportioned body, and an average height. Charlotte has beautiful long straight golden blonde hair extending to below her hips, with bangs and wavy tips, and has blue eyes. She wears a blue beret on top of her head, slouching to her left, which has below it, hanging across the left side part of her forehead, a red drawstring tied into a knot, with its small asymmetric straps dangling, extending to her jaw, and a white sweatband, with a white three petal flower-like design at its right, and a brown arm’s length fingerless glove on her right arm that is strapped intercrossly on its top part with a gold buckled dark brown strap together with a student uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat, with a pointed tip design by each side of her chest that encircles to below her bust, fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at her left over a tailored collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with a blue ascot tie tied at its collar, a gray box pleated mini skirt, black tights, and in the anime, a pair of collared black shoes, with rimmed white trimmings below its collars and a small darkish pink ribbon on top of the center of each of its collar, and in the manga and in the light novel, a pair of brown oxford shoes, and her trademark dragon automaton companion, Sigmund, who usually rests on top of her cap or on one of her shoulders. Charlotte has a student formal cloak which she was seen wearing during the Night Party's opening ceremony. In the anime, the student formal cloak is a high collared black coat that is horizontally lined below her shoulder level with a gold stripe and has a gold trimmed collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, and a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, with two gold buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe. In the manga, the student formal cloak is a coat that has a trimmed collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimming at each of its sleeves, cuffs, and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two unfastened buckled belt straps. Charlotte's undergarments is composed of a pink strapped light pink bra, with a small pink ribbon at its center, and a light pink underwear, with a small pink ribbon at its center, that has pink straps knotted on both sides of her hips into ribbons. Charlotte is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, and as a qualifier, she wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light, with a diamond shaped opening and a crisscross strap detail on its top, fastened at its cuff with a gold snap. On the cuff of one of her gloves are the words, [Tyrant Rex], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread. In the Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc, Charlotte wore a battle suit, with a protective armor that covers her vital points such as her chest and her shoulders. In the anime and in the light novel, the battle suit is composed of an orange forehead band on her forehead, a blue shoulder pad on her left shoulder, a black shoulder pad on her right shoulder and a blue one-shoulder chest pad strapped on her right shoulder over a black turtleneck top that has a vertically lined light blue enclosure at its center, a light blue stripe at each of her sleeves cutting the black suit by her arm into a pair of gray gloves, with black elbow pads and a pair of blue wrist length fingerless gloves over it, and a light blue stripe cutting the black suit above her hips into a pair of black shorts, with light blue trimmings and an opening on each of the opposite sides of the part of her thighs, with a strap detail at its bottom, over a pair of gray pants, with black knee pads and black leg bands over it, and a pair of blue laced crew length black combat boots. In the manga, the battle suit is composed of a silver pauldron on her left shoulder and a silver arm band on her right arm connecting to a one-shoulder silver breastplate strapped on her right shoulder over a turtleneck loose black top that has a vertically lined enclosure at its center, a pair of loose gray shorts with an opening on each of the opposite sides of the part of her thighs, with a strap detail at its bottom, over a pair of fitted black pants, and a pair of crew length black boots. In the light novel, in volume 6, during the Academy’s summer break, Charlotte wore a modern violet bikini and a pair of orange sandals. In the anime OVA 6, Charlotte wore a huge white T-shirt over a modern purple bikini. Personality Charlotte is an irritable and impetuous person which have lead to her reckless actions that have caused her to have a bad reputation within the Academy, making the people around her afraid of her. She is hostile towards other people as she thinks they are hindrances to her goals. Charlotte is also not very honest about her true feelings. Her personality as well as that no one tries to understand her have resulted for her not to have or make any friends. Background From the time she had only just entered the Academy, Charlotte had been involved with several incidents of recklessness. Having just entered the Academy, she sent five seniors to the hospital after she felt harassed by them when they tried recruiting her to join their club. Irritated, Charlotte shoved her roommate, Ravena, out of the window to protect her maiden's secret when Ravena tried sneaking into the bathroom. She also destroyed the anatomy room causing the professor to loose many valuable specimens when she did not want to touch the frog she was supposed to dissect. Charlotte also set ablaze a whole garden after she panicked because of a wasp. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, the crowd of students, frightened, opened a path for Charlotte as she approached. Charlotte had her usual banter with Sigmund until Sigmund suddenly noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin and Yaya who were standing in the middle of the opened path awaiting her. As Charlotte arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight, and Charlotte and Raishin then had a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated at Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. Raishin and Yaya suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball charged towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at him, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Charlotte, furious, was about to complain to Raishin when the Ten Benchwarmers' Leader suddenly interposed, stepping out amidst the crowd of students, and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin then explained his plan to Charlotte when Witch suddenly fired a fireball at him, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. The Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, and together with her, attacked the Ten Benchwarmers' automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers' attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was then about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin declined her then threw a smoke bomb and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. Sigmund cleared the smoke away, but Charlotte let them escape. Charlotte then had her usual banter with Sigmund as she set out for the Cafeteria. The next day, during a lunch break, inside the Cafeteria, Charlotte was in line, two students behind a troubled Raishin, as she interjected and handed him some money. Raishin accepted and paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after and then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he had to pay with interest the money she had lent him. As Raishin signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing, and Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook back to Charlotte and then invited her to dine together. Charlotte refused, scoffing at Raishin, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table. Charlotte was vexed so Raishin started talking to her. Charlotte became irritated at Raishin and commanded Sigmund to attack him, but Sigmund declined her command and continued eating. Suddenly, Charlotte noticed that something had caught Raishin's attention; Magnus. Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin called out to Yaya, and as both of them stood up, Charlotte suddenly rose as well and warned Raishin, but Raishin was stubborn and burst out of the Cafeteria. He then called out to Magnus and then announced to him that he had something to give him. In a split second, Raishin was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. He clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift. Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. After Magnus left, Felix suddenly applauded Raishin and then greeted him. He asked him if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. Felix and Raishin headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him. Raishin swiftly refused, but Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Angelic Element" II Facing "Angelic Element" V Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 04 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 05 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 07 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 11 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 16 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 21 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 3 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Relationships Raishin Akabane Charlotte is hostile towards Raishin as she is with everyone else. She mocks him of insults but is interested with him. Sigmund Charlotte treats Sigmund as a part of her family and is like a guardian to her. She gets irritated at him and threatens him of degrading his meal in an effort to deny the facts that he observes about her which he argues with her that she would not like to acknowledge. Alfred Yaya Kimberly Felix Kingsfort Appearance Gallery Charlotte's Full Appearance.png|Charlotte's full appearance in the anime. Charlotte in a Student Formal Coat.png|Charlotte in a student formal coat in the anime. Charlotte in a Student Formal Coat M.jpg|Charlotte in a student formal coat in the manga. Charlotte in a Battle Suit.png|Charlotte in a battle suit in the anime. Charlotte in a Battle Suit M.jpg|Charlotte in a battle suit in the manga. Charlotte in a Battle Suit LN.jpg|Charlotte in a battle suit in the light novel. A Younger Charlotte in a Nightgown M.jpg|A younger Charlotte in a nightgown in the manga. Charlotte in a Bikini LN.jpg|Charlotte in a bikini in the light novel. Charlotte in a T-shirt over a Bikini.png|Charlotte in a T-shirt over a bikini in the anime OVA. Character Art Design Charlotte Belew's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Charlotte Belew's anime character profile. Charlotte Belew's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II Booklet I.jpg|Charlotte Belew's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II booklet. Charlotte Belew and Sigmund's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II Booklet II.jpg|Charlotte Belew and Sigmund's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II booklet. Trivia * Charlotte is one of the leading candidates for the Wiseman's throne as London bookmakers have her at the odds of three-to-one on winning it. Quotes References }} Category:Humans Category:British Category:Nobles Category:British Nobles Category:Belew House Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Gauntlets Category:Rounds